Diskussion:10000 VSY
Widerspruch Warum feiert die Galaktische Republik im Jahre 10000 VSY ihr 15.000 Jähriges Jubiläum wenn sie doch da schon 15.053 Jahre lang besteht? Warum ich das nicht korrigiere? Weil das Jubiläum dann ganz weg wäre. Warum ich das Jubiläum nicht neu korrekt datiere? Weil ich doch ne Quelle angeben müsste und ich keine habe. Das ist reine Rechnung, keine Quelle Kann natürlich auch sein das die Republik das mit den 53 Jahren nicht so eng nahm und daher mit Absicht erst dann feierte. :P Clone Trooper 22:37, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Das kommt einfach daher, dass im Essential Atlas noch davon ausgegangen wird, dass die Republik 25.000 VSY gegründet wurde. Das konkretere Datum wurde erst durch The Old Republic bekannt und selbst dabei handelt es sich nur um eine ungefähre Angabe. Wenn jetzt im Atlas nur von einem Jahrestag die Rede ist, muss man nur die Zahl 15.000 entfernen, denn es kann ja auch der 15.053ste gemeint sein. Wobei der ganze Eintrag dann eigentlich überflüssig ist, wenn es sich hier nur um einen Jahrestag handelt, wie man ihn jedes Jahr hat. Denn das müsste man eigentlich nicht nochmal extra zu erwähnen. Wenn direkt vom 15.000sten Jahrestag gesprochen wird, dann stellt das eigentlich nicht diesen Eintrag infrage, sondern eher den unter 25053 VSY. Denn dabei handelt es sich ja nur um ein ungefähres Datum, während im Atlas anscheinend konkret 10000 VSY steht. Das hieße, dass "ungefähr 21.400 VVC" nicht für "ungefähr 25.053 VSY" steht, sondern für "exakt 25.000 VSY". - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 01:48, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Also soll ih jetzt eins von beiden löschen oder wie?^^ Clone Trooper 19:12, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::So weit ich das sehe, ist nicht einmal in-Universe bekannt, wann genau die Republik gegründet wurde. Insoweit ist es durchaus möglich, dass man die 15.000-Jahre-Feier einfach auf das Datum gelegt hat, ohne genau zu wissen, wann denn nun genau der Geburtstag der Republik ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:17, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Soll ich dann mal in beiden Artikeln markieren das das Gründungsdatum irgendwo zwischen den beiden Artikeln liegt? Oder einfach die zwei gründungen lassen? Clone Trooper 19:23, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) Da es im Atlas nicht explizit steht, habe ich die Info erstmal entfernt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:16, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Gut, dann wäre das schonmal geklärt. Nur die Frage nach der Datierung der Gründung der Republik bleibt. In der Star Wars-Chronik I - III steht im Zeitstrahl, dass die Republik 25000 VSY gegründet wurde. Und im Atlas (S. 119) steht auch "in 25.000 BBY", nicht "around" oder "approximately". Daher müsste man schon davon ausgehen können, dass es im Jahre 25000 VSY war und "ungefähr 21.400 VVC" eben dieses Datum meint. Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass Ereignisse, wie der Beitritt der Jedi zur Republik, dann vielleicht ebenfalls anders gedeutet werden müssten. Denn im TOR-Zeitstrahl steht einerseits, dass die Jedi ungefähr 21300 VVC beigetreten sind, was 24953 VSY wäre. Gleichzeitig bedeutet diese Angabe auf swtor.com aber auch, dass sie der Republik 100 Jahre nach deren Gründung (21400 VVC) beigetreten sind. Und wenn "ungefähr 21400 VVC" nun für 25000 VSY steht, dann muss "ungefähr 21300 VVC" für 24900 VSY stehen. Weiß jemand, wann genau der TOR-Zeitstrahl veröffentlicht wurde? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:47, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) Das Problem mit dem Datum 25.000 VSY ist, dass alle angaben, welche du dazu gemacht hast auf der NEC basieren bzw. dort kulminieren (kann mir jedoch vorstellen, dass dies schon in der EC stand), wobei dort das Datum auch als ein ungefähres angegeben wird. Die Zahl 25.000 entstammt ja dem Zitat Obi-Wans der sagte, dass die Jedi über 1.000 Generationen lang usw., wobei eine Generation etwa 25 Jahre entspricht. Dies ist ansich aber schon eine ungefähre Angabe, weshalb die Datierung der TOR-Zeitlinie - als jüngste Quelle - durchaus als genauer anzusehen ist. Womit wir es mit diesen ganzen Widersprüchen zu tun haben ist, dass wir ein neues Datum haben, niemand bisher jedoch alle Jahreszahlartikel durchgegangen ist um Ungereimtheiten zu korrigieren. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:13, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Dass das Datum in alten Quellen nur vage angegeben wird, ist doch egal, seit es die bereits genannten neueren gibt: In der Zeitlinie der Star Wars-Chronik I-III steht vor ungefähren Daten eine Tilde, vor "25.000 VSY" steht aber keine. Und im Atlas heißt es, wie gesagt: "in 25.000 BBY". Und es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund, anzunehmen, dass "ungefähr 21400 VVC" nicht eben dieses, aus anderen Quellen bekannte, Datum meint. Denn bei Zeiträumen von mehreren zehntausend Jahren, da fallen 50 Jahre schonmal weg, wenn man ein Datum nur ungefähr angibt. Bei diesen Dimensionen, warum sollte ein ungefähres Datum ein genaues überschreiben, wenn nur 50 Jahre dazwischen liegen? Und soweit ich mich erinnere, kam die TOR-Zeitlinie zudem noch vor dem Atlas heraus. Laut dem Archiv von SWU kam das erste Geschichtsvideo (mit Gnost-Dural) im März 2009 raus. Und die Zeitlinie gibt es doch genauso lange wie diese Filme (oder sogar noch länger?), oder nicht? So habe ich das zumindest in Erinnerung. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:45, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Das ist soweit richtig, faktisch ist der Atlas die jüngste Quelle, die zudem auch noch Sachen aus dem Zeitabschnitt direkt behandelt. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, steht auch etwas dazu bei den 20 Wundern der Galaxis. 14:50, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Außerdem: Wenn wirklich "im 25. Jahrtausend VSY" gemeint wäre, hätten sie das auch so schreiben können. An mehreren Stellen im Atlas steht explizit "in 25,000 BBY" (S. 88, 119). 14:57, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) Wie gesagt nicht so vorschnell. Per Mail an essential.atlas@gmail.com, lässt sich folgendes erfahren: „Hi Sascha, I'd say that's still an approximate date, and the wording was a bit careless on our part. Hope that helps! Thanks and best, Jason“ --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Steht "I'd" nicht für "I would", also: "Ich würde sagen, das ist..."? Denn das klingt dann ja eher nach einer persönlichen Einschätzung oder Vermutung. Überhaupt - kann man eine solche Mail als Quelle verwenden, bzw. zum widerlegen einer Quelle? Schließlich ist die Mail sicher nicht erst von LFL lizensiert oder von irgendjemandem geprüft worden, oder? Die können da also schreiben, was sie wollen, egal, ob es nun stimmt oder nicht, da das nicht verbindlich ist. Aber auch, wenn wir das mal beiseite lassen, ist der Atlas ja immernoch die jüngere Quelle. Und auch, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass "in 25.000 BBY" eigentlich nur ungefähr dieses Datum meint, gibt es doch keinen Grund, dem anderen Datum den Vorrang zu geben. Denn dieses ist ebenfalls nur ungefähr, entstammt aber zudem noch einer älteren Quelle und einem anderen Datierungssystem. Wieso sollte die Angabe "ungefähr 21.400 VVC" denn eine Präzisierung darstellen, die ein ungefähres rundes Datum durch ein ungefähres rundes Datum einer anderen Zeitrechnung ersetzt? Es scheint mir doch eher wahrscheinlich, dass diese Angabe der Versuch ist "(ungefähr) 25000 VSY" in die VC-Datierung zu übertragen, ohne präziese werden zu müssen. Denn die Angabe "ungefähr 21.347 VVC" wäre ja etwas seltsam. Und dass im später erschienenen Atlas wieder von "25000 VSY" die Rede ist, bestätigt doch, dass sich durch die TOR-Zeitlinie an dem Datum nichts geändert hat, sondern die TOR-Zeitlinie dasselbe meint, aber es in ein anderes Datierungssystem übertragen hat. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 14:02, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET)